


The Choice

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Gang Rape, Injured Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a twist of bad luck, an injured Dean ends up in a jail cell with some other inmates who find him very pretty. After putting the hunter through hell (figuratively), Castiel is finally able to reach him. Unable to erase his memories right away due to lingering effects of Rowena's spell, it's up to the angel to comfort his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream that somehow got twisted into this with no resemblance to what had originally occurred in my head. 
> 
> Additionally there is some detail and several paragraphs detailing the rape. So please don't read if it's something that could trigger a negative reaction from you.

It was suppose to be a simple salt and burn. So simple that Dean told Sam and Cas that he could handle it. He had handled it all right. Had dug up the grave, salted the body and threw in a lit match. That's when the cops had shown up, and Dean, in his haste to get away, had tripped and landed awkwardly on his arm, pain shooting through the limb.

Dean leaned his head back against the hard wall, ignoring the mutterings of his cell mates to each other. He was holding his injured arm with his other hand. The hunter refused to tell the police about that, it wasn't like he'd be in here long anyways. He would use his one phone call to get a hold of Sam in the morning and Cas would be able to heal his arm. Unless his nerd brother got up in the middle of the night and realized he wasn't home yet and both he and Cas came out to look for him. Until then, the hunter reasoned he could handle a night in jail as well as a bum arm. He closed his eyes. 

Breath fanned over his face and Dean opened his eyes. One of his cellmates was crouched in front of him.   
"Can I help you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. The man grinned at him.  
"You sure are pretty," he said, reaching his hand out and sliding his forefinger down the side of Dean's face. The hunter instinctively shifted over on the bench that he was sitting on a few feet, so the man wasn't as close. The man smirked and moved over with him.   
"Well, I appreciate the compliment, but you aren't really my type there," the younger man drawled out in his usual cheeky way. He would never admit to the way his heart was racing.   
"Bill what do you think? You think he's pretty," the first man asked as if he hadn't even heard Dean speak. It was then Dean noticed the other four men watching. It was then that he noticed the hungry looks on their faces. It was then that he began to wonder what he had gotten himself into. 

The hunter's heartbeat sped up even more, and he aimed his thoughts at Cas, telling him silently where he was, hoping the angel could hear him.   
"Yea I think he's real pretty, Ed, as pretty as a princess," Bill responded grinning at Dean.   
Ed chuckled. "I think we could have real fun. Don't you think Princess?" he directed at the younger man. Again he reached his hand out, fingers trailing along the side of Dean's face. 

Dean did the only thing he could think of to do. He punched Ed in his face with his good hand. The other four men jumped in immediately. If the hunter had a gun or a knife or anything that could have been used as a weapon, or if his arm hadn't been hurt, he would have won. However he didn't have any weapons and his arm was broken. He found himself on the hard ground, face down, ribs aching, arm hurting worse than before, dazed by a punch to his head, as his five cell mates held him down. Dean began struggling harder, kicking his feet when he felt two pairs of hands sliding around to the front of his jeans. He tried jerking his head back for a head butt, as he felt the button unfastened and both pairs of hands began to pull down his jeans, but didn't hit anything. 

Cool air brushed over his ass as his pants and boxers were pulled completely off of him.   
"What a fine ass you have princess," one of the men said, slapping it. A sound escaped Dean's mouth, causing the man to laugh and slap his ass again.   
"Your ass is pretty all pink like that, princess," the man said. There was a chuckle of agreement from the other men. Dean winced as the man struck his ass over and over again.   
"I think I want to see the whole package, Jake," another voice said after a couple of dozen whacks. Dean was man handled a bit more as his shirt was roughly pulled off of him leaving him completely naked.   
A pair of hands slid underneath to pinch his nipples, while the first man resumed spanking Dean. A third pair reached for Dean's dick, causing the man to cry out. The other two pairs were still holding Dean to the ground.   
Dean's mind was screaming. It was the middle of the night. There were no guards here. Sam was probably sleeping and Cas watching TV. Dean had been overpowered and there was nothing he could do.   
Three of the men forced him up to his knees as the other two began fondling his penis and balls. One of the men moved around so he was standing in front of the hunter's face. Dean recoiled in horror when the man undid his pants and pulled out his dick. Nononono. A second man forced Dean's mouth open enough so the first man could force his way inside. Dean's eyes closed as the man began fucking his mouth. Saliva dripped out of his mouth with each jerk and he began gagging when the man came down his throat. Cas please, Cas, he screamed in his mind, as two of the other men took their turns. Dean jerked and opened his eyes, when he felt a tongue lick up his neck.   
"hmm you are delicious princess," one of the men whispered in the hunter's ear before he was forced back down. He felt hands spreading his legs and then running over his ass before reaching his hole. Dean thought he was going to be sick when he felt fingers forcing themselves into him. He cried out. The men laughed. Then he heard a zipper being slid down. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a short scream when he felt the cock forced into him. After a few thrusts Dean forced himself to think about something other than the man raping him. He vaguely registered the wet feeling of the man coming in him and then being replaced by a second prisoner. It was after the third man had finished fucking him and the fourth was starting to enter him that it happened. 

There was a flash of light and screaming above him. He no longer felt any hands holding him down and his current rapist was gone.   
The floor squeaked as someone stepped next to Dean.  
"Dean," came the soft voice. A hesitant hand lightly brushed him on the shoulder and his eyes opened to see familiar blue ones looking down at him.   
"I came here as fast as I could," Castiel said softly. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers along his friend's face. That was the last that Dean saw before he went into a dreamless sleep. 

Sam was talking. Dean struggled to make out the words. He heard another voice, Castiel responding. Finally he was able to force open his eyes.   
"Dean," Sam stood up from the chair he was sitting on and rushed to his brother's side. "How are you feeling?"  
Dean squinted at him. It was then that his memory came rushing back. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and threw up. He could still feel the hands on him and in him. His ass and throat were sore. His chest was heaving when he felt hands on his back.  
"Don't!" he snarled, Sam holding his hands up, guilt all over his face as he backed away.  
"I'm sorry," his eyes were wide as he glanced at Cas, who was standing at the foot of the bed.   
There was silence.   
"I wiped the police officers' memories, so they won't be looking for you, and fixed your arm," Cas finally broke the silence, he looked up his blue eyes burning, "I also took care of those men," he said, in a tone that reminded Dean of when the two had first met, a tone that was purely Castiel, Angel and Warrior of the Lord, tinged with a hint of disgust.  
Dean nodded his head, arms wrapped around himself. He wanted nothing more than to shower in scalding hot water to cleanse himself.  
Cas opened his mouth again and then paused, "Once I've rested, I can wipe your memory too, Dean. My grace is weak at the moment."   
"Thanks Cas," Dean muttered.   
"Do you need anything Dean," Sam asked gently. Dean shook his head. "Ok then I'm going to go make dinner, if you decide you want anything." Sam stumbled out of the room, leaving Castiel who was staring at Dean who was avoiding him, by tracing his finger along his bed.   
"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said. Dean jerked his head up. "I wish I could have been there faster. If my wings weren't broken I could have been there as soon as you called." the angel looked sadly at his friend as he slowly sat down next to him.   
"Cas, don't," Dean's voice wavered. "Don't blame yourself Cas, I shouldn't have gotten caught. Or insisted on going alone. I should have- I should have been able to stop them," the hunter's voice broke. He clung on to the angel as he cried, head buried in Cas' chest. The angel slowly wrapped his arms around the hunter, beginning to gently stroke the man's back.   
Castiel looked over Dean's head and caught Sam's gaze. The younger Winchester wiped at his cheek, before backing slowly away.   
"Cas," his friend's voice came out muffled, "please don't leave me," the hand clutching onto Cas' shirt tightened.   
The next time Sam came back, Dean was sleeping, head on Castiel's chest, Castiel holding his friend tight in his arms.   
"How's he doing Cas?" Sam asked, softly. Cas shook his head, his blue eyes wet.  
"If it weren't for Rowena's spell, my grace would be working better than it is. He would have forgotten this already," the angel fell silent for a moment. "If it weren't for me working with Metatron and that spell, I would have been able to get to Dean as soon as he called and this wouldn't have happened in the first place."   
"Don't blame yourself Cas," Sam interrupted his friend. "You didn't make those men decide to do this. They're the ones that-"Sam's mouth twisted and he shook his head.  
"Cas," Dean said, a frown crossing his features. His hand tightened on the other man's shirt. The angel resumed rubbing of the hunter's back. "It's okay Dean, I'm here," Sam heard the tenderness in Cas' voice as he reassured his friend. Dean relaxed at that and his breathing evened out again. The younger Winchester watched for another moment. He watched Castiel as he gazed down at Dean and saw it clearly. The softness in the angelic warrior's face as he kept his eyes on the unconscious man. The way the seraph gently soothed his injured brother with his soft murmurings, the way he touched him. The guilt behind the blue eyes at not being able to get to Dean in time.   
Sam quietly stood up and left the room.   
Dean slept a lot over the next few weeks. Each time he woke Cas was there holding him. Before he would have protested, pushed his friend away, but now he found the presence comforting. It had reached the point where he would wake up with Cas' name on his lips.   
The hunter pressed himself closer to the warm body next to his. "Cas," he said, sleepily.   
"I'm here Dean," came the deep gravelly voice, reassuring the older Winchester of his safety. Dean smiled as he shifted so he could see the warm blue eyes looking down at him. The two lay there, eyes looking at each other for a few minutes without saying a word. A familiar feeling that Dean hadn't felt in a long time stirred. He moved, acting on instinct, forgetting about what had happened over a month ago, just focusing on Cas. Safe, warm, Cas. His lips closed in on his friend's. There was a pause and then Cas began kissing back. Clothes were removed, there was hesitancy and a panic attack that the angel soothed, gentle touches and finally they moved together learning each other, before collapsing, breathing heavily.   
Both men lay on their backs, hands clasped between them.   
"Dean," Castiel rolled over to look at his lover. Dean smiled back at him.  
"My grace, it's replenished itself," the angel said hesitantly. "I can make you forget what happened."  
Dean sat up, blankets falling down around him, eyes wide.   
"But if I do," Cas' voice caught. "You won't remember this. Any of it." The angel looked at Dean with sad eyes.   
The hunter shook his head, "You can't just make me forget what happened and leave the rest?" he asked, knowing the answer.  
"Would you have let me in your bed for any other reason to begin with?" Castiel asked, eyes boring into Dean. "It wouldn't make sense. Me holding you through the night. Comforting you. Those were all things that happened because of-" Cas broke off turning away. "It's your choice."   
Dean stared at the angel. His best friend. His protector. His lover.   
He reached his hand out and grabbed Castiel's. "I choose you," he whispered.


End file.
